Secretos de mujer
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo había empezado todo aquello, pero sí sabían que les gustaba, era su pequeño secreto. Aunque lo que no sabían es que alguien lo descubriría, no de aquella forma tan explícita. Lime, Yuri, MomoRiko.


_¡Hola! Este es un One-Shot que quería hacer, pero que nunca me venía la inspiración para hacerlo, pero gracias al reto de Lu, ¡aquí está! Espero que os guste, en especial a ti, Lu~ 3_

 **· Disclaimer.** Kuroko de Basuke no es mío, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **· Advertencias**. Yuri, lime y poco más.

 **· Pairing.** MomoRiko.

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el instituto Seirin. Ya habían acabado las jornadas lectivas y apenas había nadie en el instituto, solo los miembros de los clubes que se quedaban un poco más para realizar sus respectivas actividades. Uno de aquellos era el club de baloncesto, que se encontraba en el gimnasio, cumpliendo como todos los días el menú de ejercicios que su entrenadora les hacía con _todo el amor del mundo._

Los pobres estaban muriéndose mientras pensaban que aún les faltaban diez vueltas para acabar la primera mitad del programa. Y mientras, la entrenadora, Aida Riko, estaba observándolos, con una cara de concentración absoluta. Una cara que era una auténtica farsa, y que había practicado mucho para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, o más bien pensando. Porque la pequeña de pelo castaño no estaba en absoluto pendiente de los chicos de su equipo, aunque debería. ¿Y qué era lo que distraía hasta tal punto de ignorar una cosa tan importante como la supervisión de los entrenamientos?

Era bastante sencilla la respuesta.

Tenía que elaborar un plan para escapar de allí sin que los chicos se diesen cuenta. Como era obvio, ella _nunca_ haría eso, en su vida, pero era una situación que necesitaba de tal sacrificio. Y la situación tenía nombre, apellidos y un buen par de pechos. Momoi Satsuki, mánager del equipo del equipo del instituto de Too, le había citado en su casa aquella tarde, más concretamente, en media hora. ¿Para qué? Bueno, también era una respuesta sencilla, aunque no tenía nada que ver con comer unas pastas y charlar de lo bonitos que eran los vestidos en tal tienda. Por supuesto que no.

Después de tanto pensar, Riko llegó a la conclusión de que sería una buena idea mentir. Una pequeña mentira blanca, que no hacía daño a nadie. Así que llamó al capitán de su equipo, Hyuuga Junpei, y le informó que debía irse, su padre había tenido un pequeño accidente y que debía irse a casa.

Vale, puede que la mentira hubiese sido un poco exagerada, pero necesitaba salir del instituto, ya. La preocupación del de gafas no se hizo de esperar, pero pudo soportar la culpabilidad que mentirle a su amigo con maestría, y le contestó con un 'no es grave, pero mi padre quiere que vaya, ya sabes como es él'.

Sonrió con satisfacción al verse fuera del recinto escolar. Ahora solo debía ir a casa de la de pelo rosa. No era la primera vez que iba, ni mucho menos, y como tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de su instituto, llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Siempre que Riko iba a casa de Momoi no podía evitar admirarla. La chica más alta vivía en una casa realmente bonita, y el interior aún era mucho más que el exterior. Lo que más le gustaba era el pequeño jardín con flores de todos los colores que se podían observar nada más entrar por la puertecita de metal. Realmente era un jardín muy bien cuidado.

Dejó de entretenerse con las flores, y llamó al timbre. No podía negar que estaba algo nerviosa, aunque tampoco como los primeros días. Recordaba aún el sonrojo horrible que siempre traía en la cara cuando tocaba al timbre, o como le temblaban las manos cuando a Satsuki se le ocurría la preciosa idea de servirle un poco de té. Y eso le recordaba cómo habían empezado a tener esa especie de... citas, si se podría llamar así. Todo había empezado por una tarde que se habían encontrado en el centro comercial, y a partir de ahí, habían empezado a verse con más frecuencia. Lo que le resultaba raro era que nunca fuese Aomine con ellas, siendo como era una extensión de la misma Momoi, pero eso le gustaba, no podrían hacer lo que hacían si él estuviese cerca.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, dejando ver a la dueña de la casa. Un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en instalarse, al ver la indumentaria que llevaba puesta la otra. Una camiseta de tirantes negra, bastante ajustada y con un escotazo impresionante, y unos pantaloncitos también negros que juraría que por detrás se le asomaban un poco las nalgas. Pero, siendo tan guapa y atractiva como lo era la chica de pelo rosa —que por cierto, lo llevaba recogido en un topo mal hecho, pero que le quedaba fenomenal— aquel atuendo que a otra persona podría llegarle a quedar vulgar, a ella le sentaba realmente bien. Si tuviese que describir con una palabra la imagen que se mostraba delante de ella, sería _sensual_. Y es que Momoi lo era, una mujer sensual y exuberante, totalmente diferente a lo que ella era.

—¡Hola, Riko _-san_! —dijo Momoi, otra vez llamándole la atención. El sonrojo en sus mejillas subió de tono. Seguramente le habría pillado mirándola. Qué vergüenza.

—Buenas tardes Momoi —decidió contestar seria, intentando que su voz no se viera afectada por el bochorno.

—¡Pasa, no te quedes ahí! Mis padres no están en casa, así que estaremos solas —le hizo caso a la menor y entró, quitándose los zapatos. No le extrañó que no estuviesen sus padres, nunca estaban cuando iba a su casa.

¿Por qué le iba tan rápido el corazón, si habían hecho eso miles de veces? Ah, ya lo sabía. Aún no se había esfumado su timidez. Resopló disimuladamente, ojalá se lo encontrase todo hecho como la otra, quien parecía tan calmada que le daba envidia.

Siguió a la de ojos rosados y llegaron al salón, donde había dos porciones de tarta en la mesa de cristal. Se extrañó, obviamente. ¿Acaso no habían quedado para 'liberar tensiones'?

—He comprado tu tarta favorita, Riko _-san_. ¿No vas a sentarte y probarla? —aquella sonrisa tan inocente escondía algo, y ella lo sabía. O quería saber.

¿Y si en realidad habían quedado solo para aquello y ella lo había malinterpretado? Ella que iba con la idea de una tarde llena de acciones placenteras y lo único que irían a hacer sería comer tarta. Pues vaya fiasco, se dijo.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de piel, y esperó a que su acompañante se sentase a su lado para coger el platito de tarta y el pequeño tenedor y empezar a comer, decepcionada. Pero sus esperanzas se vieron avivadas cuando al tercer bocado de su tarta, notó como el espacio entre ellas se iba acortando cada vez más, hasta que notó el muslo de la otra contra el suyo. Se animó de repente. ¡No se había equivocado!

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —decía Momoi, observando fijamente a la chica más baja, mientras que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, una que ocultaba intenciones no muy puras.

—Bien, he dejado a Hyuuga al mando. Confío en él —contestó la entrenadora de Seirin, rozando un poco su muslo contra el de ella, intencionalmente.

Ella no era de hacer movimientos 'insinuantes' como aquel, ni mucho menos, era demasiado vergonzosa como para empezar algo como aquello. Pero hacía una semana y media que apenas habían tenido contacto, y quería algo de toqueteo.

Su respiración se vio alterada cuando el suave dedo de Satsuki fue a sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente. La mirada de la mánager de Too era intensa, y le puso los pelos de punta, en el buen sentido. Le parecía bastante incitante lo 'agresiva' que podía llegar a ponerse la menor en aquellos aspectos. Bueno, agresiva no, más bien, se volvía inesperadamente dominante. Y aquello le gustaba en demasía.

¿Eran lesbianas? Nunca se habían hecho esa pregunta, como tampoco habían preguntando acerca de su extraña relación. Solo se regalaban orgasmos la una a la otra, y con ello estaban bien. Eran adolescentes con las hormonas más que alborotadas, necesitaban algo para desfogarse y a veces la masturbación no era suficientemente liberadora.

Antes había recordado como habían empezado a quedar, pero no como habían empezado a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Había sido una tarde como aquella, donde estaban hablando por primera vez de cosas que no involucraban el baloncesto, y una de aquellas cosas eran los lugares sensibles de cada una, donde tenían cosquillas, etc. Entonces la de pelo rosado había empezado a hacerle cosquillas a ella en la cintura, y la víctima de estas no pudo hacer nada más que intentar escapar, retorciéndose. Entonces, no supo como, los labios de Momoi acabaron directamente en su cuello —parte realmente sensible de su anatomía— y un gemido resonó por toda la habitación de la menor. Gemido que desencadenó muchos más ataques a su cuello, que ella no hizo nada para parar, aunque tampoco quería.

Y así habían llegado a aquella situación, donde cuando quedaban, la mayoría de las veces significaba clímax asegurado, clímax que estaba ansiosa por alcanzar. Por eso, cuando la mánager quitó su dedo de sus labios, realizó una acción que normalmente no haría. Se lanzó a captar los labios carnosos de la otra, con ansia. Al principio, muy al principio era ella la que dominaba, pero pronto las tornas cambiaron completamente. Las delicadas manos de la menor fueron a parar a la nuca de ella, presionando más la unión, mientras que las suyas se colocaron en los desnudos muslos de ella, acariciándolos un poco.

El beso pasó de un simple pico inocente a un morreo en toda regla. Era Satsuki quien llevaba la voz cantante, manipulando la cabeza de Riko a su antojo para buscar los ángulos perfectos y así poder colar su lengua mucho más profundo. La de pelo castaño solo obedecía, moviendo también su lengua al son de la invasora. Como todos los besos que se habían dado, era muy demandante.

Las manos de la menor se cansaron de tocar su cuello y pronto la mayor las notó en sus muslos, intentando colarse debajo de ellos. Aquella era una acción que la conocía muy bien, y reaccionó acorde a esta. Se colocó en su regazo, con las rodillas siendo separadas por las piernas de ella, que se abrieron mucho más para que Aida dejase de estar solo sujeta sobre estas y quedase totalmente sentada sobre su regazo, con sus entrepiernas, aunque no tocándose, sí una encima de la otra.

Otra vez notó aquellas manos, esta vez subiendo por sus muslos, hasta llegar a su trasero. Llevaba la falda del uniforme, así que lo único que cubría sus nalgas era la ropa interior a rayas que portaba. Momoi estrujó esos pedazos de carne con lascivia, y luego dirigió su mano derecha un poco más hacia dentro, tocando con sus dedos índice y corazón los labios inferiores de la chica sentada encima suya, por encima de las bragas.

No pudo evitar emitir un gemido ante el contacto, aún dentro del beso. Buscando más fricción, movió las caderas contra los dedos de la de pelo rosa, quien intensificó la presión y empezó a frotar con rapidez toda aquel cúmulo de nervios, rozando su clítoris de vez en cuando.

Riko cortó el beso, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio, intentando expresar el placer de alguna forma. Las propias manos de la más baja quisieron tocar la piel de porcelana de Satsuki, y mirándola con deseo, deslizó el escote hasta que las copas del sujetador azul claro quedaron expuestas a sus ojos.

—Vaya, Riko _-san_ hoy sí estás bastante animada... —dijo Momoi, con un tono de voz manchado por la lujuria—. Pero sabes que aquí mando yo, ¿verdad?

Después de la afirmación de Momoi, su cuello fue atacado por una dentadura blanca, que no tardó en dejar alguna que otra marca.

—Momoi, te he dicho que no dejes marcas...

—Calla, copa B.

Y tras aquella orden seguida por un insulto, los dientes de Momoi se clavaron en su cuello, provocando un siseo de dolor por parte de ella. Los dedos de Momoi aún seguían estimulándola y ella aún no había dejado de mover sus caderas, así que las ondas de placer seguían allí, pero el pinchazo de dolor provocó que sus caderas de pararan durante cinco segundos, para luego volver con más fuerza. Aquello no le impediría llegar a su preciado orgasmo, ni de coña.

Aún arriesgándose a que la menor le dejase más marcas, bajó de un tirón las copas del sujetador de la otra. Realmente eran unos pechos fantásticos, y rápidamente los estrujó, notando como los pezones se endurecían bajo la palma de su mano. Ni en sueños los abarcaría con solo una mano, pero necesitaba tener los dos en contacto con su piel.

Satsuki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y pegó un pequeño mordisco juguetón en la barbilla de la otra. Le concedería un poco de tiempo para que tocase a sus anchas, pero luego volvería todo a su cauce, es decir, a que el dominio de la situación fuese exclusivamente suyo.

Las dos chicas estaban tan, pero que tan metidas en sus asuntos que no escucharon la puerta abriéndose, ni la exclamación de sorpresa que pronto fue ahogada por la propia mano de la que la emitía. Aomine Daiki se había llevado la sorpresa de su vida, al ver a su amiga de la infancia y a la entrenadora del equipo de Tetsu y Bakagami, eh... intimando. Como hombre que era, no pudo evitar encontrar la imagen de lo más erótica, pero se escondió de inmediato, no quería tener una erección viendo aquella escena, y menos si Momoi estaba incluida en ella. Sería como excitarse con su propia hermana, por Dios.

Pero... sí que no pudo evitar hacer una foto, solo una. Podría utilizarla para chantajear a Satsuki cuando quisiera, pensó animado. ¡Qué idea más estupenda!

Una semana más tarde, todo el equipo de Too sabría de las andanzas sexuales de su mánager gracias a un Aomine con serrín en la cabeza.

¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un móvil en los vestuarios, sin contraseña y con un Imayoshi rondando por ahí?

* * *

 _Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Como he dicho allá arriba, esto ha surgido a un reto que mi amiga Lu me lanzó, y sinceramente me sorprendió que fuese MomoRiko, ya que ella no lo shippea, pero fue una sorpresa muy grata~ ¡El próximo reto será de alguna de tus OTPs, Lu!_

 _No estoy muy acostumbrada a describir lemon yuri, así que lamento si no lo he hecho demasiado bien, o si ha habido algo raro por ahí xD Me tengo que poner con el tercer capítulo de 'Feel my Poison', y la pereza recorre mis venas, ¡pero lo haré!_

 _Sin nada más que decir, ¡me despido!_

 _Muchísimos besos, y hasta la otra~_


End file.
